A walk to remember
by Natsumi Momo
Summary: -Bueno, ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?- -Me encantaría -dijo-, pero con una condición.- Me tranquilicé, esperando que no fuera demasiado horrible. -¿Si?- -Tienes que prometerme que no te enamorarás de mí. - Supe que bromeaba por la forma en que se rió y no pude evitar que se me escapara un suspiro de alivio. Algunas veces, tengo que admitirlo. Fuyuka tenía sentido del humor.
1. Prólogo

_**Hola!  
Antes que nada...  
Los personajes son propiedad de Level-5 y la historia es de Nicholas Sparks.  
Quiero aclarar que la historia se lleva acabo en un universo alterno en California del Norte... ¿Por que? Pues estaba tentada en cambiar los lugares a lo que aparecen en Inazuma pero... no se mencionan mucho en el anime por ello he dejado los lugares tal y como los relata Sparks.  
Ah, antes de que se me olvide los personajes tienen Oc espero no odien a algunos.  
Bueno sin mas que decir...**_

_**Luces, cámara... ¡**__**Romance**_!

* * *

**A walk to remember.**

**Prólogo**

Cuando tenía diecisiete años, mi vida cambió para siempre.

Sé que hay personas que se preguntan acerca de mí cuando digo eso. Ellos me miran extrañamente como si trataran de comprender qué pudo haberme ocurrido desde entonces, aunque rara vez me molesto en explicarlo. Porque he vivido aquí la mayor parte de mi vida, y no siento que tenga que hacerlo a menos que de verdad desee hacerlo, además de que eso me tomaría más tiempo del que la mayoría de las personas están dispuestas a brindarme. Mi historia no puede ser contada en dos o tres oraciones; no puede ser encerrada en algo sencillo y simple que las personas inmediatamente comprendieran.

A pesar de que han pasado cuarenta años, las personas que aún viven aquí y que me conocieron ese año aceptan mi negación a explicar sin hacer ninguna pregunta. Mi historia de alguna manera es su historia porque fue algo que todos vivimos. Fui yo, sin embargo, quién vivió más de cerca todo esto. Tengo cincuenta y siete años, pero incluso ahora puedo recordar todo de ese año, incluyendo los más pequeños detalles. Revivo ese año muy a menudo en mi mente, trayéndolo de regreso a mi vida, y me doy cuenta de que cuando lo hago, siempre siento una combinación extraña de tristeza y placer. Hay momentos en que desearía poder regresar el tiempo y mandar lejos toda la tristeza, pero tengo el presentimiento de que si lo hiciera, el placer también se alejaría con ella. Así que tomo los recuerdos tal y como vienen, aceptándolos todos, dejándolos guiarme siempre que puedo. Y esto ocurre más a menudo de lo que quisiera.

Es 12 de abril, en el último año antes del milenio, y cuando dejo mi casa, y echo un vistazo alrededor. El cielo está nublado y gris, pero cuando me muevo por la calle, noto que los cornejos y las azaleas están floreciendo. Subo el cierre de mi chamarra sólo un poquito. La temperatura está fresca, aunque sé que es solo cuestión de semanas antes de que cambie a algo cómodo y los cielos grises den paso a esa clase de días que hacen de Carolina del Norte uno de los lugares más hermosos en el mundo entero. Con un suspiro, siento todo regresar a mi memoria.

Cierro mis ojos y los años empiezan a dar marcha atrás, haciendo tictac despacio y en reversa, de la misma manera que las manos de un reloj que gira en dirección contraria.

Como si fuera a través de los ojos de otra persona, me observo cuando era más joven; veo mi pelo que cambia de gris a marrón, siento que las arrugas alrededor de mis ojos se empiezan a alisar, mis brazos y piernas crecen musculosos. Las lecciones que he aprendido con la edad se hacen más débiles, y mi inocencia regresa cuando ese año lleno de acontecimientos se acerca.

Entonces, de la misma manera que yo, el mundo empieza a cambiar: los caminos se hacen estrechos y algunos se hacen de grava, el crecimiento descontrolado suburbano ha sido reemplazado con tierra de cultivo, las calles del centro de la ciudad abundan en personas, mirando en las ventanas cuando pasan por la panadería y la carnicería. Los hombres llevan sombreros, las mujeres llevan vestidos. En el palacio de justicia, el campanario suena...

Abro mis ojos y hago una pausa. Estoy de pie fuera de la iglesia Bautista, y cuando miro fijamente hacia el aguilón, sé exactamente quién soy. Mi nombre es Fudou Akio, y tengo diecisiete años. Ésta es mi historia; prometo no omitir nada.

Primero ustedes sonreirán, y luego llorarán, y no digan que no fueron advertidos.

* * *

**__****¿Reviews?  
He de decirles que la publicación de este fic sera lento para que así puedan disfrutar de la historia.  
Espero que les haya gustado.  
Nos vemos en el primer capitulo de esta historia.  
Atte.: Momo **


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Hola!  
Antes que nada...  
Los personajes son propiedad de Level-5 y la historia es de Nicholas Sparks.  
Ah, antes de que se me olvide los personajes tienen Oc espero no odien a algunos.  
Bueno me alegro que les este gustando Angylopez y Shimori Matsumoto, espero que les guste este capitulo. **_

_**Luces, cámara... ¡**__**Romance**_!

* * *

**A walk to remember.**

**Capítulo 1**

En 1958, Beaufort, Carolina del Norte, que está ubicado en la costa cerca de Morread City, era un lugar como muchos otros pequeños pueblos sureños. Era la clase de lugar donde la humedad aumentaba tanto en verano que los que salían de sus casas para recibir el correo ya necesitaban una ducha, y los niños andaban sin zapatos desde abril hasta octubre debajo de árboles de roble y sobre el musgo español. Las personas saludaban con la mano desde sus automóviles siempre que veían a alguien en la calle ya fuera que lo conocieran o no, y el aire olía a pino, sal y mar, un olor único de Carolina.

Para muchas de las personas allí, pescar en Pamlico o sacar cangrejos del río Neuse era un estilo de vida, y los botes eran amarrados donde quiera que fuera parte de la Vía Navegable Intracostal. Solamente tres canales recibía el televisor, aunque la televisión nunca fue importante para la mayoría de los que crecimos allí. En vez de eso nuestras vidas estaban centradas en las iglesias, de las cuales había dieciocho y eso tan solo dentro de los límites de pueblo. Se ordenaban por nombres como la Iglesia de Asociaciones Cristianas, la Iglesia de las Personas Perdonadas, la Iglesia del Domingo de Expiación, y también, por supuesto, estaban las iglesias Bautistas. Cuando yo crecí, las Bautistas eran las más populares, y había iglesias Bautistas en prácticamente cada esquina del pueblo, aunque cada una se consideraba superior a las otras. Había iglesias Bautistas de todo tipo - Bautistas voluntarios, Bautistas del Sur, Bautistas Congregacionales, Bautistas Misioneros, Bautistas Independientes... Bueno, ustedes me entienden.

Entonces, el evento grande del año fue patrocinado por la Iglesia Bautista del Centro Sureño, si ustedes realmente quieren saber - en conjunto con la preparatoria local. Cada año hacían su desfile de Navidad en la Casa de Juegos de Beaufort, que era en realidad una obra dramática que había sido escrita por Michiya Kudou, un Ministro que había estado en la iglesia desde que Moisés separó el Mar Rojo. Está bien, tal vez no era tan viejo, pero si era tan viejo que casi se podía ver a través de su piel. Estaba más bien sudado todo el tiempo, y era traslúcido - los niños juraban que veían la sangre fluir a través de sus de venas - y su pelo era tan blanco como esos conejitos que se ven en las tiendas de mascotas en tiempos de Pascua.

Como sea, él escribió una obra dramática llamada El Ángel de Navidad, porque no quería seguir llevando a cabo a ese Charles Dickens y su viejo clásico Una Canción de Navidad. En su mente Scrooge era un pagano, que llegó a su redención sólo porque vio fantasmas, no ángeles - y ¿Quién era él para decir si habían sido enviados por Dios, de todos modos? ¿Y quién era él para decir que no volvería a su camino de pecado si no hubieran sido enviados directamente de cielo?

La obra dramática no lo decía exactamente en el final - tiene que ver más bien con la fe y todo eso - pero Michiya no confió en fantasmas que no fueran enviados por Dios, porque no fue claramente en realidad, y ese era su gran problema con eso. Unos pocos años atrás había cambiado el final de la obra y la terminó con su propia versión, con un anciano Scrooge que se hace pastor y todo, y que sale a Jerusalén para encontrar el lugar donde Jesús una vez enseñó a los escribanos. No lo hizo volar ni nada – y no estuvo muy bien para los feligreses, que se sentaban en la audiencia mirando fijamente el espectáculo, y los del periódico dijeron cosas como que "Aunque era indudablemente interesante, no fue exactamente la obra dramática que todos hemos llegado a conocer y querer...".

Así que Michiya decidió probar su mano al escribir su propia obra dramática. Había escrito sus propios sermones toda su vida, y algunos de ellos, tengo que admitirlo, estaban en realidad interesantes, especialmente cuando hablaban de que "La ira de Dios caería sobre los fornicadores" y todas esas cosas buenas. Eso conseguía hacer su sangre hervir en verdad, cuando hablaba de los fornicadores. Ésa era su zona de conflicto legítima. Cuando éramos más jóvenes, mis amigos y yo nos escondíamos detrás de los árboles a gritar, "¡Michiya es un fornicador!" cuando lo veíamos caminar por la calle, y nos reiríamos tontamente como unos idiotas, como si fuéramos las más ingeniosas criaturas que alguna vez habitaron el planeta.

El viejo Michiya, se paraba como un muerto sobre sus huellas y sus orejas parecían cambiar de lugar - lo juro por Dios - y se tornarían de un brillante color rojo, como si acabara de emborracharse con gasolina, y las grandes venas verdes de su cuello empezarían a sobresalir en todas partes, de la misma manera que esos mapas del río Amazonas que se ven en National Geographic.

Miraba con atención de un lado al otro, sus ojos se hacían estrechos cuando nos buscaba, y luego, tan repentinamente, empezaría a ponerse pálido otra vez, de regreso a esa piel de pescado, justo ante nuestros ojos. ¡Vaya!, era algo para mirarse, de eso estoy seguro.

Así que nosotros estábamos escondidos detrás de un árbol y Michiya (¿Qué clase de padres nombran a su niño Michiya?, como sea) soportando y esperando que nosotros nos entregáramos allí, como si pensara éramos tan estúpidos. Nosotros habíamos puesto nuestras manos sobre nuestras bocas para evitar reír a carcajadas, pero de algún modo él siempre ponía el ojo sobre nosotros. Estaba doblando de un lado al otro, y luego pararía, esos ojos pequeños y maliciosos vendrían justo hacia nosotros, justo a través del árbol. "Yo sé quién eres tú, Akio Fudou," dijo él, "y el Señor lo sabe también". Dejaría que meditáramos sobre eso por aproximadamente un minuto, y luego se iría definitivamente otra vez, y durante el sermón ese fin de semana nos miraría fijamente y diría algo como que "Dios es misericordioso con los niños, pero los niños también deben ser respetables". Y nos bajaríamos de nuestros asientos, no de la vergüenza, sino más bien por esconder un nuevo round de nuestras risitas tontas. Michiya no nos comprendía en absoluto, que era realmente extraño, siendo que tenía un niño y todo. Pero entonces, resulto ser niña. Más sobre eso, les hablaré después.

De todos modos, como dije, Michiya escribió El Ángel de Navidad y decidió poner esa obra dramática en vez de la otra. La obra no era tan mala, en realidad, sorprendió a todos el primer año en que fue llevada a cabo. Es básicamente la historia de un hombre que había perdido a su esposa algunos años atrás. Este tipo, Tom Thornton, solía ser realmente religioso, pero tenía una crisis de fe después de que su esposa se murió durante el parto.

Ese hombre criaba solo a su pequeña niña, pero no había sido el mejor padre, y lo que la niña realmente quería para Navidad era una cajita de música muy especial con un ángel grabado encima, como la de una fotografía que cortaría de un catálogo viejo. El tipo buscó largo y duro para encontrar el obsequio, pero no pudo encontrarlo en ningún lugar.

Así que era la Nochebuena y todavía está buscando, y mirando en las tiendas, entonces encuentra a una extraña mujer a quien nunca había visto antes, quien promete ayudarlo a encontrar el obsequio para su hija. Primero, sin embargo, ayudan a una de esas personas sin hogar (de esos llamados vagabundos, así les llaman), entonces paran en un orfanato para ver algunos niños, y luego visitan a una anciana sola que sólo quería un poco de compañía en la Nochebuena. En ese momento la mujer misteriosa le pregunta a Tom Thornton qué quiere para la Navidad, y él le dice que quiere a su esposa de regreso.

Lo lleva a la fuente de la ciudad y le dice que mire en el agua y que ahí encontrará lo que está buscando. Cuando mira en el agua, ve la cara de su pequeña hija, y entonces rompe en llanto ahí mismo. Mientras está sollozando, la dama misteriosa sale corriendo, y Tom Thornton busca pero no puede encontrarla en ningún lugar. Al final se dirige a casa, y las lecciones de la tarde corren por su mente.

Entra en la habitación de su pequeña hija, y su figura dormida lo hace darse cuenta de que ella es todo lo que le queda de su esposa, y empieza a llorar otra vez porque se da cuenta que no ha sido un padre lo suficientemente bueno para ella. La mañana siguiente, como por arte de magia, la cajita de música está debajo del árbol, y el ángel que está grabado sobre ella es exactamente igual a la mujer a quien había visto Tom la noche anterior.

Así que no estaba tan mal, realmente. A decir verdad, las personas lloraban a mares siempre que la veían. La obra se llenaba todos los años, y debido a su popularidad, Michiya tuvo que cambiarla de lugar de la iglesia a la Casa de Juegos de Beaufort, que tenía muchos más asientos. En la época en que yo era un estudiante del último año en el bachillerato, las presentaciones comprendían salas llenas, que, considerando a quienes la interpretaban, esa ya era una historia en sí.

Verán, Michiya quería que personas jóvenes llevaran a cabo la presentación -estudiantes del último año en la preparatoria, y no el grupo de teatro. Calculo que pensaba que sería una buena experiencia de aprendizaje antes de que los estudiantes del último año salieran a la universidad y también para ir a mirar cara a cara a todos los fornicadores. Era esa clase de tipo que, ustedes saben, quería salvarnos siempre de la tentación. Quería que nosotros supiéramos que Dios nos está mirando, incluso cuando uno estaba lejos de casa, y que si tú pones tu confianza en Dios, estarás bien al final. Era una lección que yo aprendería eventualmente, aunque Michiya no fue quien me la enseñó.

Como dije antes, Beaufort era tan típico como todos los pueblos del sur lo eran, aunque tenía una historia interesante. El pirata Barba Negra tuvo una casa ahí una vez, y su embarcación, la Venganza de la Reina Anne, supuestamente está enterrada en algún sitio en la arena cerca de la costa. Recientemente algunos arqueólogos u oceanógrafos o lo que sea que fueran buscaban cosas así y dijeron que la encontraron, pero no es nada seguro aún, siendo que se hundió hace más de 250 años y uno no puede nada más extender la mano en la guantera y verificar el registro. Beaufort ha crecido de una manera importante desde los 50's, pero todavía no es exactamente una metrópoli muy importante o algo así.

Beaufort era, y lo será siempre, el pequeño de a lado, pero cuando estaba creciendo, apenas justificaba un lugar sobre el mapa.

Para ponerlo en otra perspectiva, el distrito electoral que incluía a Beaufort cubría la parte oriental entera del estado - aproximadamente treinta y cinco mil kilómetros cuadrados - y no había un solo pueblo con más de veinticinco mil personas. Incluso comparado con esos pueblos, Beaufort era mirado como el pequeño de a lado. Todo el Este de Raleigh y el norte de Wilmington, todo el camino hasta la frontera con Virginia, eran el distrito que mi padre representó.

Supongo que ustedes han oído hablar de él. Es más bien una leyenda, incluso ahora. Su nombre es Etsu Fudou, y fue congresista durante casi treinta años.

Su lema durante la temporada de elecciones era "Etsu Fudou representa a - -", y las personas como era de suponerse llenaban el espacio en blanco con el nombre de la ciudad donde vivían. Puedo recordar, conduciendo en los viajes cuándo mamá y yo tuvimos que hacer nuestras apariciones para mostrarles a las personas que él era un verdadero hombre de familia, nosotros teníamos el parabrisas, estampado con nombres como Otway y Chocawinity y Seven Springs.

En la actualidad cosas así no pegarían, pero en ésa época era publicidad bastante sofisticada.

Imagino que si tratara de hacer eso ahora, las personas que se le oponen insertarían toda clase de lenguaje horrible en el espacio en blanco, pero eso no pasó nunca antes. Bueno, tal vez alguna vez. Un agricultor del condado de Duplin escribió la palabra mierda en el espacio en blanco una vez, y cuando mi madre lo vio, cubrió mis ojos y dijo una oración pidiendo perdón por el pobre bastardo ignorante. Ella no dijo esas palabras exactamente, pero pues esa es la esencia.

Así que mi padre el Sr. Congresista, era un pez gordo, y todos pero todos lo sabían, incluyendo al anciano Michiya. Ahora, al viejo no le caía muy bien, en lo absoluto, a pesar de que mi padre fue a la iglesia de Michiya siempre que estaba en pueblo, que no era tan a menudo francamente. Michiya, además de su creencia de que los fornicadores estaban destinados a limpiar los orinales en el inferno, también creía que el comunismo era "una enfermedad que condenaba humanidad a la disipación". Aunque disipación no era una palabra - no pude encontrarla en ningún diccionario - los feligreses sabían lo que significaba.

También sabían que estaba dirigiendo sus palabras específicamente a mi padre, que estaba sentando con sus ojos cerrados y fingiendo no escuchar.

Mi padre estaba en uno de los Comités que supervisaban la "Influencia Roja" que supuestamente se estaba infiltrando en cada aspecto del país, incluyendo la defensa nacional, la educación superior e incluso el cultivo de tabaco. Usted tiene que recordar que esto era durante la guerra fría; las tensiones estaban muy altas, y nosotros los originarios de Carolina del Norte necesitábamos algo para traerlo a un nivel más personal. Mi padre estaba constantemente buscado los hechos, que eran irrelevantes para las personas como Michiya. Después, cuando volvíamos a casa después de la iglesia, mi padre decía algo como "El reverendo Kudou estaba bastante raro hoy. Espero que hayas escuchado esa parte sobre la escrituras donde Jesús estaba hablando de los pobres...".

"Sí, seguro, papá...".

Mi padre trataba de distender la situación como le fuera posible. Pienso que eso es por lo que se quedó en el congreso por tanto tiempo. El tipo podía besar a los bebés más feos conocidos por la humanidad y todavía tendría algo bonito que decir. "Es un niño tan apacible", diría cuándo un bebé tenía una cabeza gigante, o, "Apuesto que es la niña más melodiosa en el mundo entero", si ella tuviera una marca de nacimiento sobre su cara entera. Una vez una dama apareció con un niño en una silla de ruedas. Mi padre le echó un vistazo y dijo, "Apuesto diez a uno a que eres el más listo en tu clase". ¡Y lo era!, sí, mi padre era excelente en cosas como esa. Podía sacar a relucir la mejor parte de ellos, eso es seguro. Y no era tan malo, no realmente, especialmente si ustedes consideran el hecho de que nunca me golpeó ni nada. Pero tampoco estaba ahí para verme crecer.

Odio decir eso porque en la actualidad las personas reclaman ese tipo de cosas incluso si su padre estaba por ahí y odio que usen eso para disculpar su comportamiento. Mi papá... él no me quería... es por eso qué me hice stripper y bailé en el Show de Jerry Springer... No lo uso como disculpa para la persona en que me he convertido, simplemente lo digo porque es un hecho. Mi padre se iba nueve meses al año, y vivía en un pueblo cerca de Washington, D.C., en un departamento a casi cuatrocientos kilómetros de distancia de casa. Mi madre no fue con él porque ambos querían que yo creciera "de la misma manera que ellos".

Por supuesto, el padre de mi padre lo llevaba a cazar y a pescar, le enseñó a jugar a la pelota, lo llevaba a las fiestas de cumpleaños, y todas esas pequeñeces que cuentan mucho en la adultez. Mi padre, por otro lado, era un desconocido para mí, alguien a quien poco conocí en realidad. Durante los primeros cinco años de mi vida pensaba que todos los padres vivían en otros lados. Fue hasta que mi mejor amigo, Endou Mamoru, me preguntó en el kinder quien era ese tipo a quién vio en mi casa la noche anterior, que me di cuenta de que algo no era muy correcto sobre la situación.

"Es mi padre", dije orgullosamente.

"¡OH!", dijo Mamoru cuando hurgó en mi lonchera, buscando mi Milky Way, "no sabía que tenías un padre".

Conversación que me hizo sentir como si algo golpeara directo en mi cara.

Así que, crecí bajo el cuidado de mi madre. Ella era una linda dama, dulce y gentil, esa clase de madre con la que la mayoría de las personas sueñan. Pero ella no fue, y nunca podría ser, una influencia varonil en mi vida, y ese hecho, unido con mi creciente desilusión con mi padre, me hizo ser un tanto rebelde, incluso a una edad joven. No uno malo, ¡claro! Mis amigos y yo salíamos a escondidas muy tarde y tirábamos jabones por las ventanas del auto de vez en cuando o comíamos cacahuates hervidos en el cementerio detrás de la iglesia, pero en los cincuentas eran esa clase de cosas que hacía a otros padres agitar sus cabezas y susurrar a sus niños. "Tú no quieres ser como ese chico Fudou. Va por la vía rápida hacia la prisión".

Yo. Un niño malo. Por comer cacahuates hervidos en el cementerio. Vamos imagínenlo.

De todos modos, mi padre y Kudou no se llevaban bien, pero no era solamente debido a la política. No, era porque mi padre y Michiya se conocieron de tiempo atrás. Cuando Michiya era aproximadamente veinte años más viejo que mi padre, y tiempo antes de que fuera Ministro, solía trabajar para el padre de mi padre.

Mi abuelo - aunque pasó mucho tiempo con mi padre - era un verdadero fastidio. Era el único, que a su manera, hizo la fortuna de la familia, pero no quiero que ustedes lo imaginen como la clase de hombre que trabajó como un burro en su empresa, trabajando diligentemente y observándola crecer, prosperando despacio con el tiempo. Mi abuelo era mucho más perspicaz que eso.

La manera en que hizo su dinero era simple - empezó como un contrabandista, acumulando la riqueza trayendo ron desde Cuba. Entonces empezó a comprar tierras y a contratar gente para trabajar para él. Tomó noventa por ciento del dinero que la gente hizo con su cosecha de tabaco, entonces les prestó dinero siempre que lo necesitaban con tasas de interés ridículas. Por supuesto, nunca quiso recolectar el dinero - en vez de eso tomaba posesión de cualquier tierra o bienes que pudieran poseer. Entonces, en lo que llamó "su momento de inspiración", empezó un banco llamado Fudou Banking and Loan. El único banco en un radio de dos condados y que se había reducido a cenizas misteriosamente, y con el inicio de la depresión, nunca reabrió. Aunque todos supieron qué había ocurrido realmente, ninguna palabra alguna vez se habló por miedo a las represalias, y el miedo era completamente justifcado.

El banco no era el único edifcio que se había reducido a cenizas misteriosamente.

Sus tasas de interés eran escandalosas, y poco a poco empezó a amasar más tierras y propiedades cuando las personas no pagaron lo de sus préstamos.

Cuando la depresión golpeó más duro, ejecutó la hipoteca de docenas de negocios en todo el condado mientras conservaba a los propietarios originales para continuar trabajando el sueldo, pagándoles solo lo justo para mantenerlos donde estaban, y para que no tuvieron ningún otro lugar a donde irse. Les dijo eso cuando la economía mejoró, que les vendería su parte del negocio, y las personas le creyeron siempre.

Nunca, como fuere, nunca mantuvo su promesa. Al final controló una parte bastante extensa de la economía del condado, y abusó de su influencia en todos los sentidos imaginables.

Me gustaría decirles a ustedes que tuvo una muerte terrible al final, pero no. Se murió de vejez - acostado con su amante en su yate de las Islas Caimán. Había sobrevivido tanto a sus esposas como a su único hijo. Buen final para un tipo como él, ¿no?

La vida, he aprendido, no es tan justa. Si a las personas les enseñaran algo importante en la escuela, debería de ser eso.

Pero de regreso a la historia… Michiya, en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo bastardo que mi abuelo realmente era, dejó trabajar para él y entró de Ministro, volvió a Beaufort y luego empezó a atender la misma iglesia a la que asistimos. Pasó su primer año perfeccionando su acto de fuego – y – azufre con sermones mensuales sobre los males del avaro, y eso le dejó tiempo insuficiente para otras cosas. Él tenía cuarenta y tres antes de casarse, tenía cincuenta y cinco cuando su hija, Fuyuka Kudou, nació.

Su esposa, una pequeña mujercita veinte años más joven que él, sufrió seis abortos espontáneos antes de que Fuyuka naciera, y al final se murió en el parto, haciendo de Michiya un viudo que tuvo que criar una hija él solo.

Por lo tanto, y por supuesto, la historia detrás de la obra dramática.

Las personas sabían la historia incluso antes de que fuera llevada a cabo por primera vez. Era una historia que hacía su aparición siempre que Michiya tuvo que bautizar a un bebé o asistir a un funeral. Todos estaban al tanto de eso, y era por eso, yo creo, que muchas personas se pusieron emotivas siempre que vieron la obra de Navidad. Sabían que estaba basado en algo que ocurrió en la vida real, y fue lo que le dio el significado especial.

Fuyuka Kudou era un estudiante del último año en la escuela preparatoria, justo igual que yo, y ya había sido elegida para que hacer el papel del ángel, nadie más podría tener la oportunidad de hacer ese papel. Eso, por supuesto, fue el extra especial de la obra de ese año. Iba a ser algo importante, puede que el más importante por lo menos en la mente de la señorita Yoshimi. Ella era la profesora de drama, y ya estaba encendida con las posibilidades la primera vez que la conocí en la clase.

Ahora, yo no había planeado tomar parte del drama ese año realmente, yo realmente no lo había planeado, pero era eso o Química II. La cosa fue, que yo pensaba que sería una tormenta la clase, especialmente cuando la compare con mi otra alternativa. Ningún trabajo, ningún examen, ninguna tabla para memorizar protones y neutrones y combinar elementos en sus fórmulas correctas... ¿Qué podía ser mejor para un estudiante de último año de bachillerato? Parecía una realidad, y cuándo firmé para eso, pensaba que podría dormir la mayor parte de la clase, lo cual, teniendo en cuenta mi trasnochada para comer cacahuates, sería bastante importante para mí.

En el primer día de la clase fui uno de los últimos en llegar, entrando sólo unos segundos antes de que la campana sonara, y tomé asiento en la parte trasera del salón. La señorita Yoshimi estaba de espaldas hacia la clase, y comenzó a escribir su nombre con grandes letras en manuscrito, como si no supiéramos quién era. Todos la conocían - era imposible no hacerlo.

Ella era grande, medía al menos 1.90 mts., con cabello rojo encendido y pálida piel que mostraba bien sus pecas a sus cuarenta años. Tenía algo de sobrepeso y tenía como gran costumbre blusas con estampados de flores de esas tipo hawaianas. Tenía un tono de voz grueso y unos grandes anteojos, y ella daba la bienvenida a cada uno con un "Holaaaaaaa" y siempre cantaba la última sílaba.

La señorita Yoshimi era única en su tipo, eso es seguro, y estaba sola, lo cual lograba hacerla incluso peor. Un tipo, no importando que tan viejo, no podría más que sentir compasión por una mujer como ella.

Debajo de su nombre escribió los objetivos que quería lograr ese año. "La seguridad en sí mismo" era el número uno, seguido por "La conciencia de sí mismo" y tercero, "El auto compromiso". La señorita Yoshimi era buena en las cosas de "Identidad", lo que la ponía muy por delante de la curva hasta donde la psicoterapia estaba interesada, aunque ella probablemente no lo comprendiera en ese momento. La señorita Yoshimi era una pionera de ese campo en aquel tiempo.

Tal vez tenía algo que ver con la manera en que miraba, tal vez sólo estaba tratando de sentirse mejor con ella misma.

Solo estoy divagando.

Fue hasta que la clase empezó que notaba algo anormal. Aunque Beaufort High School no era grande, sabía a ciencia cierta que era casi cincuenta y cincuenta de población entre hombres y mujeres, por eso es que estaba sorprendido cuando vi que esta clase era de al menos un noventa por ciento del sexo femenino. Había solamente otro hombre en la clase, lo cual según mi idea era una buena cosa, y hubo un momento en el que me sentía contento y pensé

"¡Mira el mundo allá afuera!, aquí voy" o ese tipo de sentimiento. Chicas, chicas, chicas... No podía pensar en otra cosa. Chicas y chicas y ningún examen a la vista. Está bien, ya que no era el tipo de chico que solo se la pasara pensando en esas cosas.

Así que la señorita Yoshimi se para justo a la mitad del salón y nos dice a todos que Fuyuka Kudou va a ser el ángel ese año, y la señorita Yoshimi empezó a aplaudir a quien también era miembro de la iglesia, aplaudía demasiado y había muchas personas que pensaban que estaba yendo a la caza de Michiya en una manera un tanto romántica. La primera vez que lo escuché, recuerdo que pensé que era una buena cosa y que eran demasiado viejos para tener niños, si alguna vez se quedaran juntos.

Imagínenlo ¿un traslúcido con pecas? La sola idea nos dio estremecimiento a todos, pero por supuesto, nadie nunca dijo nada sobre eso, por lo menos no dentro de la distancia de vista de la señorita Yoshimi y Michiya. El chisme es una cosa, el chisme dañoso es otra totalmente distinta, e incluso en la escuela no éramos de ese tipo de chismes.

La señorita Yoshimi siguió aplaudiendo, ella sola durante un tiempo, hasta que todos participamos finalmente, porque era obvio que eso era lo que quería.

"Ponte de pie, Fuyuka", dijo. Así que Fuyuka se puso de pie y dio media vuelta, y la señorita Yoshimi empezó a aplaudir incluso más rápido, como si estuviera en presencia de una estrella de cine auténtica.

Ahora Fuyuka Kudou era una niña bonita. Realmente lo era. Beaufort era tan pequeño que tenía solamente una escuela primaria, así que habíamos ido a las mismas clases nuestras vidas enteras, y estaría mintiendo si dijera que nunca le hablé. Incluso, en el segundo grado, se había sentado en el asiento justo al lado de mí durante todo el año, y hasta habíamos tenido algunas conversaciones, pero no creo haber pasado mucho tiempo con ella en mis ratos libres, hasta entonces.

A quién yo veía en la escuela era una cosa; a quién veía después de la escuela era algo totalmente diferente, y Fuyuka nunca había estado en mi calendario social. No es que Fuyuka fuera poco atractiva – no me malentiendan.

No era horrorosa o algo así. Afortunadamente ella se parecía a su madre, según las fotografías que había visto, no estaba nada mal, especialmente considerando con quién terminó por casarse.

Pero Fuyuka no era exactamente lo que yo consideraba atractiva, tampoco. A pesar de que era delgada, con pelo lila y ojos azul cielo, era más bien por el tiempo en que la miraba... y por eso era que no la notaba tanto. Fuyuka no se preocupaba mucho por la apariencia exterior, porque siempre estaba buscando cosas como la "belleza interior", y supongo que ésa era parte de la razón de que se viera de la manera que lo hacía. Porque mientras más la conocía yo sabía un poco más, recordaba que había llevado siempre su pelo agarrado con una dona, casi de la misma manera que una solterona, sin una puntada de maquillaje sobre su cara.

Unido a su clásico suéter marrón y una falda de tartán, que la hacía verse siempre como si fuera para una entrevista de trabajo en la biblioteca. Solíamos pensar que era sólo una fase y que eventualmente la superaría, pero nunca lo hizo. Incluso en nuestros primeros tres años de secundaria, no había cambiado en absoluto. Lo único que había cambiado era la talla de su ropa.

Pero no solo fue la manera en que Fuyuka se veía lo que la hizo diferente; también fue la manera en que actuó. Fuyuka no gastaba su tiempo pasando el rato en la cafetería de Hitomiko o yendo a las pijamadas con otras niñas, y yo sabía que nunca había tenido un novio en toda su vida. El viejo Kudou probablemente habría tenido un ataque cardíaco si ella hubiera tenido uno. Pero incluso si por algún giro raro de los acontecimientos Michiya lo hubiera permitido, eso todavía no le habría importado a ella. Fuyuka llevaba su Biblia a donde quiera que iba, y si su apariencia y Michiya no mantenían a los muchachos alejados, la Biblia seguro que lo haría.

Ahora, me gusta leer la Biblia, pero Fuyuka parecía disfrutarlo en una manera que era totalmente extraña para mí. No sólo fue a la escuela de Biblia en vacaciones cada agosto, además ella leía la Biblia durante el descanso para almorzar en la escuela. En mi mente eso no era normal, incluso aunque fuera la hija del Ministro. No importa lo que decían, leer las cartas de Paul a los Efesios era menos divertido que coquetear, si ustedes saben a lo que me refiero.

Pero Fuyuka no paró allí. Debido a toda la lectura de la Biblia, o tal vez debido a la influencia de Michiya, Fuyuka creyó que era importante ayudar a otros, y ayudar a otros es exactamente lo que hizo. Sabía que se ofreció de voluntaria en el orfanato en Morread City, pero para ella simplemente no era suficiente. Ella era siempre responsable como recaudadora de fondos y otras cosas, y se la pasaba ayudando a los Boy Scouts o a las Princesas Indias, y supimos que cuando tenía catorce años, pasó parte de su verano pintando el exterior de la casa de un vecino de edad avanzada. Fuyuka era esa clase de chica que sacaría las malas hierbas en el jardín de alguien sin que se lo pidieran o que pararía el tráfico para ayudar a los niños pequeños a cruzar el camino.

Ahorraría su dinero para comprar una nueva pelota de básquetbol para los huérfanos, o que dejaría caer el dinero en la canasta de la iglesia el domingo.

Era, en otras palabras, la clase de niña que hizo que el resto de nosotros pareciéramos malos, y siempre que ella me echaba un vistazo, no podía sentir otra cosa que culpabilidad, aunque no había hecho nada indebido.

Fuyuka tampoco limitó sus buenas acciones solo a las personas. Si alguna vez encontrara a un animal herido, por ejemplo, trataría de ayudarlo, también.

Zarigüeyas, ardillas, perros, gatos, ranas... No le importaba a ella. El Dr. Goenji, el veterinario, la conoció de vista, y agitaba su cabeza siempre que la veía entrar por la puerta llevando una caja de cartón con otro bicho dentro. Se quitaría sus lentes y les daría una limpiada con su pañuelo mientras Fuyuka explicaba cómo había encontrado a la pobre criatura y qué pudo haberle ocurrido.

"Fue golpeado por un automóvil, Dr. Goenji. Pienso que estaba en el plan del Señor que tuviera que encontrarlo para tratar de salvarlo. Usted me ayudará, ¿no?".

Con Fuyuka, todo estaba en el plan del Señor. Ésa era otra cosa. Ella siempre mencionó que todo era el plan del Señor lo que fuera que le contaran, no importaba el tema. ¿El partido del béisbol se canceló? Debe ser el plan del Señor de impedir que algo terrible pudiera ocurrir. ¿Un examen de preguntas de trigonometría sorpresa que todos en la clase reprueban? Debe ser un plan del Señor para darnos desafíos. Como sea, ustedes entienden la situación. Entonces, por supuesto, estaba también lo de Michiya, y eso no la ayudó en absoluto. Ser la hija del Ministro no podía haber sido algo fácil. Pero ella lo hizo parecer como si fuera la cosa más natural en el mundo entero y como si fuera afortunada de haber sido bendecida por eso. Era cómo solía decirlo, también.

"He sido tan bendecida al tener un padre como el mío". Siempre que lo decía, todo lo que podíamos hacer era agitar nuestras cabezas y preguntar de qué planeta vino en realidad. A pesar de todas esas cosas, sin embargo, la única cosa que me volvía realmente loco sobre ella era el hecho de que era siempre tan alegre, no importaba lo que estaba ocurriendo alrededor de ella. Lo juro, esa niña nunca dijo ninguna cosa mala sobre algo o alguien, incluso sobre aquellos de nosotros que no éramos tan simpáticos con ella. Ella tararearía alguna canción cuando caminaba por la calle, saludaría con la mano a desconocidos conduciendo en sus automóviles.

A veces algunas señoras salían corriendo de su casa si la veían pasar caminando.

Ofreciéndole de su pan de calabaza si hubieran estado horneando todo día o limonada si el sol estuviera calentando bastante. Parecía que cada adulto en pueblo la adoraba. "Ella es una muy encantadora y bonita joven", dirían siempre que el nombre de Fuyuka surgiera. "El mundo sería un mejor lugar si hubiera más personas como ella".

Pero mis amigos y yo no lo veíamos de esa forma. En nuestras mentes, una Fuyuka Kudou ya era demasiado.

Yo pensaba en todo el tiempo que tendría que soportar a Fuyuka frente a nosotros en el primer día de clase de teatro, y tengo que admitir que no estaba muy interesado en verla. Pero extrañamente, cuando Fuyuka se dio media vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con nosotros, tuve una conmoción un poco extraña, como si estuviera sentando sobre un cable flojo o algo así. Llevaba una falda de tartán con una blusa blanca bajo el mismo suéter marrón que había visto un millón veces, pero había dos nuevas protuberancias sobre su pecho que el suéter no podía ocultar y que yo podía jurar que no estaban ahí sólo tres meses antes.

Nunca había llevado maquillaje y todavía no lo hacía, pero tenía un bronceado, probablemente de la escuela de Biblia, y era la primera vez que se veía bien, casi bonita. Por supuesto, desestimé esa idea en ese mismo instante, pero cuando miró en la habitación, paró y me sonrío, obviamente se alegraba de ver que estuviera en la clase. Fue hasta más tarde que supe el por qué.

* * *

**__****¿Reviews?  
Espero que les haya gustado.  
Nos vemos en el primer capitulo de esta historia.  
Atte.: Momo **


End file.
